Meridiano de Acero
Los Tenno quienes se unan por si mismos a este Sindicatos tendrán acceso a Mods de aumento únicos para armas que favorecen al Meridiano de Acero después de obtener el titulo de Venerado. Estas armas son versiones mejoradas de Marelok, Hek y Sydon. El efecto únicamente asociado a los mods para las armas de este sindicato es Justicia. Despues de obtener suficiente Reputación para alcanzar el titulo de General, los Tenno seran capaces de tener acceso a los mods de argumento para sus Warframe favoritos, incluyendo Atlas, Ember, Excalibur, Frost, Mesa, Nezha, Nova, Oberon, Rhino y Saryn Conexiones *' :' Velo Rojo *' :' Nuevo Loka *' :' La Secuencia Perrín Rangos Ofrendas Quotes Rank Quotes: *''"I was wrong about you. You're a hero to these people...and to me."'' :: *''"This war's chewin' up the weak and innocent. No one stands up for them but Steel Meridian."'' :: *"Do not underestimate us." :: *"You've turned your back on a lot of innocent people Tenno, but what do you care." :: Requesting sacrifice: *''"Hey, are you gonna help these people out?"'' :: Sacrifice Successful: ' *"Alright, I'm impressed. You might make a difference in people's lives after all."'' :: '''Starting Syndicate Mission: *''"Ok Tenno, a lot of people are depending on you to get this done."'' :: When Sending Death Squad: ' *"Maybe this will change your mind."'' *''"You've forced our hand today."'' '''When Selling Offerings: *''"Anything you need, Tenno?"'' :: *''"Here's what we can do for you."'' :: *''"All right, what can we help you with?"'' :: When Purchasing an Item: *''"I hope you put it to good use."'' :: *''"All right, but you owe us!"'' :: *''"Hope it helps."'' :: Curiosidades *Según Céfalon Cordylon, mientras que la ideología de Meridian de acero y de la Secuencia de Perrín no entran en conflicto, sus diversos métodos de la resolución del conflicto hacen - uno por la fuerza y el otro por la diplomacia que es la causa principal de la alineación negativa de ambas partes. de los años de cultura xenófoba adaptada del Grineer, una forma de odio que no puede ser aliviada con palabras solas. *Las creencias de Nuevo Loka son las que pueden haberlas puesto en oposición con el Meridiano de Acero, ya que no ven a Grineer como una verdadera humanidad, un estigma que se remonta al Imperio de Orokin. Esto se demuestra a través de una de las citas de Amaryn durante la búsqueda de La arboleda plateada, indicando que "el resto de la tierra es contaminado por las monstruosidades de la ingeniería genética (del Orokin)", insinuando levemente al hecho de que ella sobe los orígenes de las reinas de Grineer. *Por otra parte, la alianza del Meridiano del Acero y del Velo Rojo parece significar una relación de "espada y escudo"; El Velo Rojo busca purgar el origen del mal en el sistema solar, derribando a aquellos que se atreven a hacer daño a quienes los guardias del Meridiano de Acero. *Después de completar "Un Hombre de Pocas Palabras", Clem a veces reemplaza al Grineer que recoge Insignias en la habitación del Meridiano de Acero. *Después de la Operación: Rathuum en , el nombre del líder de Meridiano de Acero es Cressa Tal. **Esto puede indicar alguna correlación entre ella y Shik Tal, debido a sus apellidos idénticos. **Operación: Rathuum El anuncio de la llamó incorrectamente Cressa Mal. **Cressa Tal, e indirectamente el Meridiano de Acero son el primer sindicato que apoya abiertamente a los Tenno en un conflicto regular en el mapa estelar, principalmente un la lucha de jefes. Ergo Glast y la Secuencia de Perrín siguen esta tendencia como con el nuevo trabajo del Ambulas. Notas Si un jugador que se encuentre con el grado de General pasa a grado de Enemigo, dicho jugador no será sancionado a tributar elementos/ créditos al recuperar su grado nuevamente. en:Steel Meridian Categoría:Meridiano de Acero Categoría:Ofrendas de sindicato Categoría:Reputación